<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Team by BadSquidPuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553382">Double Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSquidPuns/pseuds/BadSquidPuns'>BadSquidPuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun &amp; Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun &amp; Ultra Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSquidPuns/pseuds/BadSquidPuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of Team Skull Grunts introduce Elio to the ways of Po Town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skull-dan no Shitappa | Team Skull Grunt/You | Elio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elio might have been young, but he knew a thing or two about sex. He often used a private browser to view adult websites in the dead of night, with headphones on and pants off.</p><p>Most videos were of amateurs, but Elio sometimes came across more professional work with the flimsiest of plots to justify the action. The most popular seemed to involve a boy winning a Pokémon battle against a girl and fucking her (or, in more exotic videos, her Pokémon) as a prize. Elio couldn't help but think about that situation whenever he defeated a hot girl in battle, but he knew nobody really did it in real life.</p><p>Until he stepped into Po Town.</p><p>"Are you sure I can't just give you my pocket money?" Elio whimpered. The floor of the old house was cold on his bare back, and goosebumps were popping up all over his skin.</p><p>The Team Skull Grunt currently undoing his pants laughed. "Nah. Money's tight, but we can always scrape some up. Cute little boys like you are a lot rarer." She yanked them down, along with his Togedemaru-print shorts to expose his cock. Despite the unwanted treatment, it was plenty hard already.</p><p>"Yep — everybody in Po Town has to play by our rules." Another Grunt sat by Elio's side, flicking and teasing his nipples with one hand while stroking herself with the other. "Dana knows them better than anybody."</p><p>Those rules had been explained to Elio after he'd entered. The first had been that if two or more trainers battled, the loser(s) would have to provide whatever the winner(s) wanted until sunset (or, if it was night, sunrise). Elio, mind swimming with pornographic fantasies, had expected to ask the two pink-haired girls for a kiss, maybe the opportunity to cop a feel.</p><p>The girls, however, had been much better than he'd thought, and Elio was soon at their mercy. It wasn't that he disliked the idea of sex, of course, he was just anxious about what they might do to him. </p><p>"Excited, huh?" The Grunt named Dana rubbed the tip of Elio's cock, and an odd, tight feeling coiled up in his lower belly. "Good boy. Hey, Abby — show him what else feels good."</p><p>"With pleasure." Abby removed her hand from between her thighs. Her fingers were practically dripping with wetness, and she wasted no time in bringing them towards Elio's ass. Despite his resistance she pushed it in easily, all the way to the first knuckle.</p><p>Elio squirmed, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to protest. It felt… odd. But not unwelcome. </p><p>"Damn, you look so cute." Dana pulled down her shorts and panties and tossed them aside. She squatted over Elio's hips to give him a good view of her vulva, wet and swollen with arousal. His cock was inches from it, hard and throbbing as if excited to plunge in. </p><p>Elio gasped as Dana lowered herself into his rod. The heat and pressure on his dick was almost too much to bear, and his eyes closed as she began to ride him.</p><p>It was so much, so tight and slick in a way that his hand had never been. Dana was on him for less than a minute before Elio felt the pressure building in his cock, a sudden orgasm snatching his breath away. </p><p>"A-ah! Wait, ah, AH—!" </p><p>Dana scoffed in disappointment as Elio came inside her. "What, finished already?" She lifted her hips, looking upside-down between her legs at his softening cock. "You got no stamina, kid."</p><p>"I think I can fix that." Abby, still busy working her fingers inside Elio, curled them sharply upwards.</p><p>He whimpered, the stimulation briefly crossing the line between pain and pleasure, but it did nothing to stop his cock from going limp. </p><p>"Hey, we're not done yet." Abby leaned back as Dana turned around, presenting her pussy to Elio. "Lick me."</p><p>Though he was far from a second erection,  little flickers of pleasure still ran through Elio's body. He raised his head and pressed his lips to Dana's pussy, sucking on her inner labia, and a warm tingle shot through his groin. </p><p>Abby doubled down with her fingers, keeping them hooked to rub Elio's prostate.</p><p>"We should have a rematch tomorrow," he mumbled.</p><p>"You're on."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a suggestion from Killer_B, feel free to make one of your own :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>